The Servant of Kingdom Saunders
by Peacefully Creating Chaos
Summary: Derek Souza is the new servant for Chloe Saunders, after the last servant, Liz, was transferred. Chloe is arranged to marry Simon Bae in order to merge the two kingdoms. However, feeling for Derek increase and secrets are revealed. Kingdom Edison kidnap Chloe, Derek, Simon, and Tori and they are forced to face what they really are.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is my first story. I hope you like it. Please review and favorite it!**

Derek's P.O.V.

Running my hand through my deep black hair I closed my green eyes and knocked on the door. Today I had to work for Princess Chloe Saunders, daughter of the King Steven Saunders. Sighing as I heard a soft "come in" I opened the door and entered into large blue room with beautifully carved white crown molding. A king-size bed lay against the wall with large wooden posts that reached the ceiling. A silver canopy was pulled to the sides, leaving the grey bedspread to become more visible.

In the middle of the room stood a small girl with soft blond curls that were hung around her face. She wore a purple dress that seemed uncomfortable by the way she was pulling at it. She lifted her head as she saw me and smiled, however it didn't reach her blue eyes. Her thoughts occupied elsewhere.

I bowed my head towards her and mumbled "Ma'am. Here are the gowns the King has requested for you to try on before meeting with the Prince of Bae."

That suddenly got her attention as she looked towards me and let out an almost inaudible sigh. "Of course. Thank you…"

"Derek Souza." I finished for her as I passed her the dresses. "Is there anything else you request?"

Looking around her room she shook her head. "I don't believe so. You may head to your quarters."

"I have been instructed to serve you the whole day," I said, resisting rolling my eyes. "What is it that you need?"

"I have nothing else planned for the rest of the day," She said, avoiding eye contact. "I suppose you could keep my company and talk."

Letting out a small scoff I said," Are you positive you don't require someone else to talk with?"

Wringing her hands she said, "I doubt Tori wants to talk to me at the moment."

Sensing a conversation I knew I couldn't get out of I sat lightly on the edge of her bed. "Why is that?"

She looked at me, probably for the first time since I entered and let out a small laugh. "Because of Simon Bae."

"The Prince?"

"The one and only," She stated and then sat down in a very worn chair. The chair was probably the oldest thing in the room and looked as though it hadn't been stained in years. I decided it was my favorite item in this room, worn to comfort as everything else looks like it hasn't been used.

"Tori wishes it was her instead. Queen Victoria of Bae. For god sakes, I would gladly give her to Simon. As if I wanted to be told who I had to marry."

"I see," I stated blandly.

Burying her face in her hands she looked up at me, cheeks pink and curls framing her face. " I'm sorry. I normally rant to Liz, before she was transferred. "

The way she said transferred made my shift in my seat. She said it as though she would never see Liz again, which was absurd, Liz was sent to help out at the Bae Kingdom. They would be seeing each other in less than a month. I just nodded.

"You don't seem to talk a lot," she said as she peered up at me.

"I don't."

"Well then," she said as she curled up into a more relaxed position and bit her lip. "Tell me about yourself, Derek."

I groaned internally. "What do you want to know," I said, trying not to snap.

"Everything. Where you were born, grew up, age, interests," She said with a smile.

"Uh, I was born in Edison, then I moved to the Bae Kingdom for a while and served Simon and Brady. I'm sixteen. And I suppose I'm interested in math and science."

Her eyes wide," Edison? What was it like?"

I winced at the memory, however I said, "I don't remember."

I knew she didn't believe me, but she nodded in understanding.

"Your turn," I blurted out, much to my surprise and hers.

"Everyone knows every detail about me. There's not much to tell," she said with a small blush.

"Tell me something you normally don't tell people," I said, trying to avoid all topics relating to my past.

She looked at me skeptically but said, "When I was younger I used to have a stutter. It started when my mother died, but it stopped sometime last year."

I knew all about her mother. From what everyone told me she was beautiful, with blond hair and blue eyes that could get anybody to open up. Although petite she spoke with authority and was kind to everyone. Not many knew how she died, including me, however I didn't want to pry.

The room grew quiet and suddenly the doors burst open. The court physician entered the room with her blonde hair following her trail. She looked directly at me, daggers in her eyes. I resisted the urge to glare back, instead I just looked at her expressionless.

"I didn't know you had company, Chloe." She said to the Princess, however kept her eyes on me. " I was reminding you that we had an appointment for tea at two, but we need to go to a dress fitting now."

"Sorry Aunt Lauren. This is Derek Souza, he is replacing Liz."

"Oh, well I think you should leave. It would be highly inappropriate for you to be with her at a dress fitting. Steven did not tell me a man would be looking after Chloe," She said to me. "You may return to assist the Princess after tea."

I nodded curtly and bowed to them both. As soon as I left the room I felt relief flush over me, I was able to be alone. I entered my hut that I shared with a boy named Peter and sat on my bed. Thankful to be able to relax I sighed, but my thoughts were discomforting. I recognized the physician, and she had recognized me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! it's Emily. This is my second chapter. Hope you like it! Don't forget to favorite, review, and follow!**

Chloe's P.O.V.

I stifled my objection as yet another gown was placed in my hands. This one was not that much different than the last, and the one previous to that. All were rough and uncomfortable as they hung on me. This strapless dress in my hands was a light blue with intricate beading from my chest to my stomach.

"I suppose that will have to do," said a sophisticated voice to my left as I stepped out of the dressing room. I didn't see much of a difference, the dress was only slightly less scratchy.

Nodding, I turned to enter the dressing room and slip into my earlier attire when I was stopped by my aunt. "Chloe, I have been requested by a patient for an emergency visit. It will only be for a moment; however I will be late for tea. Please just sit and wait for me."

"Of course," I murmured back then entered into the dressing area. After neatly folding the dresses and exiting I found my aunt had disappeared. I handed the dresses back to the seamstress with a soft 'thank you' and left the space.

I wandered around the castle for a while, gazing at the people of the village. Some people had their heads back laughing, others had baskets in their hands, collecting food from the market. I wondered what it would be like, to live without eyes on you. To dream whatever you wanted to dream. Working a hard life, where everything was earned, not given. Marrying someone you loved and to be well loved in return.

I tended to wonder that frequently, wishing I wasn't entrapped in the confinements of the castle. Able to live my own life, with wonderful exciting people. Everyone in the kingdom was so posh that it made me sick. Liz was the only one I could openly talk to about my craving for excitement, my thirst for art, Tori only understood to a certain extent.

I missed Liz desperately; I knew something was wrong when my aunt told me that she had transferred to the Bae Kingdom. She wouldn't suddenly leave without a goodbye or even a slight indication of her leaving.

I pushed back from the wall abruptly and made my way down the gilded halls to the dining area. The rich blue and gold of them room flashed at me as I took my seat at a table. The room was empty of people and I wait for my aunt to arrive. A waiter appeared and took my order and returned a few moments later.

After several minutes my aunt walked dramatically into the room. She was beautiful. Long straight blonde hair cascaded down her back and her pale skin working nicely with her blue eyes. She was taller than me as well, which I envied greatly. She sat down across from me and grinned.

"Sorry about that, after my appointment I stopped and chatted with an old colleague of mine," she said to me.

"That's okay. Which one," I asked, trying to make a polite conversation.

"No one you know," she said sharply. Her voiced calmed a little as I looked up in surprise, "No one you know yet, you most likely will see him around eventually."

Understanding that the conversation had ended I nodded.

"What about this new servant of yours? Souza I believe his name is. How is he treating you," the doctor asked.

"I think he's fine. I only just met him for possibly ten minutes. Why do you ask," I was taken aback by the question. Aunt Lauren was exceptionally cold towards Derek, which I didn't understand, he hadn't said a word.

"He is rather large, I was worried for you, darling," She said kindly. "A handsome, muscular man in your bedroom was not something I deem exactly appropriate."

I resisted the urge to laugh, "I doubt he would want any part of that. He didn't exactly seem like he wanted to talk and I think he was relieved to leave once you instructed him to."

"I just want you to be safe Chloe. If your father had wanted that too then he would not have ordered a boy to take care of you. I'll tell him to have Derek Souza serve for someone else. Don't worry," She said, patting my hand and taking a sip of tea.

I was growing frustrated, "No. Aunt Lauren, I appreciate your concern, however I do not need you messing up his life just because of the way he looks. He hasn't bothered me in any way and he shall continue to work for me," I said boldly, feeling a surge of confident as I withdrew my hand.

Her angry face suddenly became expressionless, "If that is what you insist. After all, once you turn seventeen you shall be married and able to make decisions best for you and Kingdom Bae. If that boy does anything silly or harm you in any way, contact me immediately."

I nodded quietly. I was disgusted by her behavior. She had just met Derek and already assumed the worst in him. She wanted to transfer him to another person, just by the way he looked. Although I wasn't comfortable with Liz's unexpected absence, I was determined to prove my aunt wrong about the servant.

I excused myself and went back to my bedroom. Standing for a minute with my back against the door I walked over to my desk and searched for a piece of parchment. Grabbing a quill I started to scribble down an idea for a story and began plotting a few scenes.

Nearly an hour had past when I heard a soft knock on my door. Letting out a small breath I stood up and opened the door. There stood the tall, dark figure of my new servant Derek Souza.

"Ma'am," he said politely. "Is there anything I can get you?"

"Yes, would you mind filling up a basket with some bread and scones, for two. You may pick whatever else you would like. We are going on a walk afterwards," I said, grinning as I took in his confused look, but he nodded none the less and turned on his heels to fetch the needed items.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! it's Emily. This is my third chapter. Hope you like it! Please don't forget to favorite, review, and follow! I most likely will start to post on Mondays and Thursdays, but I do have camps in the afternoon, so I might be late. Disclaimer: All characters belong to Kelley Armstrong.**

Chloe's P.O.V.

I exited my bedroom and looked through my closet, searching for a casual dress that wouldn't make anyone suspicious of where I was from. After a few minutes I pulled out a tan sleeveless dress would pop against my pale skin. I pulled my strawberry blonde hair into a more appropriate style, a careful braid, leaving my face open.

I sighed and went to go change. I took in my appearance in the full length mirror; the dress hung limply on my thin and frankly curve less body. I frowned, acknowledging how much I looked like a child. I did not look like I was going to turn seventeen in six months and did not look like I was going to become Queen of Bae by that time.

I tried not to think about Simon Bae, Prince of Kingdom Bae, and my future husband. We haven't even met, and truthfully I was not looking forward to it. I despised the idea of someone arranging my life right before me, without even a word from me. I wanted to marry who I want after I had that connection with them.

Letting out a huff I turned away from the mirror and entered my bedroom again. I found Derek inspecting his hand while he was sitting in one of my silver plush chairs. His hand became more visible as I inched closer, it was obvious he had been hurt. Without warning my hands wrapped around his large ones, making his head snap up to me, jade orbs mixed with question and irritation.

I said nothing as I left the room to grab one of the medical kits my aunt had given me. I wrapped the cloth around his hand as he sat frozen, staring at his hand.

"What happened," I asked after I finished with his hand and looked up at him.

"Nothing," he responded gruffly as his black hair fell into his eyes.

I gave his a pointed look until he told me of how he cut himself in the kitchen while making sandwiches for the both of us. Not knowing how to respond I nodded and he let his hands drop.

"What are we doing exactly, ma'am," He asked, but didn't seem to care what my answer was.

" You are taking me a picnic and walk outside of the kingdom," I said smugly.

That caused him to look at me and asked, "What? You and I both would get in trouble if anyone would to find out."

I leaned forward and whispered in his ear, "Live a little, Mr. Souza."

He pulled back immediately and sent me a look that told me not to do that again. "Ma'am, are you planning on wearing that?"

"Well yes, I have seen a few women wearing clothes that resembled this dress before," I said uncertainly and I looked down at my dress.

"Women with money do."

"Well then I suppose people will think I might have some kind of money," I said to him.

He let out a snort, "No one with money hangs around me." He sat up from his chair and gave me a look that made me feel slow, "You might want to wear your hair down, we don't want everyone to call you Princess, do we?"

My hand flew to my hair and undid the braid as my cheeks turned pink. He made me feel like an idiot, not what most dared to make a princess feel.

"Let's go," I said much more confidently than I felt.

* * *

We ate the simple yet tasty meal Derek had prepared for us in comfortable silence. We went through the village, looking at the things for sale at the market and finally had some sun on my back. I wasn't stuck in my room but able to feel free and content. Just the thought of returning to the castle made me feel sick.

It was different watching Derek outside, he didn't seem to talk to anyone and only exchanged a nod with a boy named Peter. However, Derek seemed more in his element, his clothing, although baggy, seemed more appropriate and he looked more at ease. Every once in a while he would smirk at what I did and although that made me embarrassed, I liked him being more open with me.

"What is it that you want to do, Derek," I asked, breaking the silence and looked at him.

"Huh," he said as he brought his gaze back to me, "Whatever you would like to ma'am."

"No, I mean when you get older, what kind of job would you desire," I asked him.

A look I couldn't identify passed over his face, "I suppose I would enjoy being a math tutor, but I obviously do not have the patience for it."

I giggled, "You would be the first tutor I would recommend if I ever had children."

He nodded gruffly and asked, "What you occupation would you want if you weren't in the royal family?"

I tended to think about that frequently, what would become of me if I wasn't a princess. "An author, I guess. I enjoy writing down ideas I have for some scenes. But it's not as if I would have a chance of experimenting that idea," I said and I perched my head on my hand.

"You don't want to marry Prince Simon," It was more of a statement than a question.

"Is it really that obvious," I said with a small bitter laugh.

"He isn't that bad. He's not completely conceited."

"You worked for him, correct? What's he like?"

"It's not really my place to judge him, ma'am."

"Chloe," I said and peered up at him, searching for a reaction. There was none, he remained expressionless, as always, "Please call me Chloe."

"If that's what you request, Chloe," He said, testing out the word and glancing in my direction, "He's fine. As you probably know he is partially Asian and has blonde hair. He's fairly friendly and he doesn't discriminate against others. I suppose he was my only friend in Kingdom Bae and quite possible ever."

As much as I wanted to know about the Prince and the incredibly vague description Derek gave, I was quiet. If someone was Derek's possibly only friend, then Simon Bae must be a decent man. I wondered how hard it was to become Derek's friend, and I wondered if I ever could be one of his friends. I remembered how difficult it was to become Tori's friend; however Derek seemed much harder to befriend.

"We should probably head back to the castle," Derek murmured and stretched before standing up. As he was stretching I got a glimpse at his stomach as his shirt rode up. I couldn't help but stare, I never had seen a man's chest, however it was obvious that Derek was incredibly muscular. I looked at his face as he held out his hand to help me get up. I grabbed onto the warm, large hand as he lifted me off the ground.

He brushed the hair out of his eyes and we began on our path towards the castle. We strode down the road as I became sleepier. I lazily walked around, eyes half closed until I felt a hand wrap roughly around my arm and I was yanked to the side. A large carriage came bounding down the road and nearly had run me over.

I let out a breath of air and looked over at Derek with a 'thank you' at my lips until I took in his scowling face.

"What was that," he asked me incredulously.

"I'm sorry, I should have been more careful, I was getting tired and didn't hear the carriage," I said surprised by his unhappy look he shot me.

His jaw slacked and helped me get up from the ground. My arm stung as he lightly touched the area he had grabbed earlier. He saw me wince and inspected my arm.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you," his apology was simple enough, however I knew there was more to the apology than that as I looked into his eyes.

"I-it's alright," I said to him, "Thank you though."

With that we turned and trudged towards the kingdom without another word from either of us.

**I hope you enjoyed that! Please review and tell me what you would like me to improve on. Don't forget to favorite and follow!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys. I know I said I'd update on Mondays and Thursdays, but since I had absolutely no life I did this like 3 hours after I finished chapter 3. This one is definitely longer than the others and has a bit more supernatural stuff. The beginning is bad, don't remind me. I just needed somewhere to start. Please don't forget to favorite, follow, and review!**

**Disclaimer: All character belong to Kelley Armstrong**

Chloe's P.O.V.

Over two weeks had gone by since I had the walk with Derek. I feel that we have grown closer, however he is still wary of me. I'm pretty sure I tend to get on his nerves whenever I do something he doesn't agree with. He seems to irritate me constantly, and I him, however by the end of each fight we would end up laughing, all forgotten.

We manage to actually have a conversation without him sighing in exasperation at every word I've said. He doesn't seem so timid with me and tends to tell me thinks the exact way they are, which I appreciate to a certain extent. He does get slightly impatient when I am late to an engagement.

The other day I was having tea with my father, a rare opportunity and I had been nearly ten minutes late to a dress fitting. Derek was frustrated with me the whole day and kept saying how a princess is always punctual.

Aunt Lauren noticed that Derek could get aggravated easily and insisted that we were to transfer him. I was beginning to grow annoyed with her petty feud to get rid of Derek. He had obviously picked up on it, but he never complained, he didn't seem like the kind of person to complain, unless it was about me.

Once Derek and I were up well into the night sorting out plans for the next day when he suddenly looked unwell. I felt his burning forehead and he had a high fever. I tried to get him to see my aunt, however he refused and mumbled something about how 'it wasn't time yet'. That annoyed me as he rushed out the door, not wanting to see an actual doctor. But Derek returned the next day, perfectly normal, as if nothing happened the day before.

A few days after the carriage incident, I was chatting with Aunt Lauren and she saw the bruises on my arm. She immediately blamed Derek and deemed him too violent and irresponsible to look after me. I ended up stammering excuses that a guard had grabbed my arm and pulled me to safety before I fell down the stairs to the dungeon.

All these thoughts ran through my head as I tried desperately to keep my mind off sleep. The past few nights I had been having odd dreams. All the dreams were the same and gave me an unsettling feeling when I woke up. My attempts to ward off sleep failed when I felt myself slowly drift off to sleep.

I sat up in bed and rubbed my eyes together, after blinking a few times my eyes finally adjusted to the light. I looked around and my breath ragged in my throat as I saw a long, slender figure sitting in a chair. I was frozen as the person looked towards me, it was Liz.

I stared at her in disbelief before clambering up and rushing forward to her. She was wearing a light blue silk nightgown that I had given her for her birthday. She gave me a faint smile and looked forward again.

"Liz," I asked carefully. Her eyes swung over towards mine, the normal spark in the blue eyes faded, dull eyes bore into mine, "Liz? Are you alright? Why are you here and not in Kingdom Bae?"

"It's fine," she said and her gaze settled on my window.

"Wh-what's going on," I asked again, fear sinking in.

A dreamy look passed over her face, "They sent me into the dungeon."

"Why would the Prin-"

She laughed, a short laugh that was nothing like the way she normally laughed, "The Prince," Then a dark look loomed across her face, "No, it wasn't Prince Simon, it was here, I was thrown into the dungeon here, then sent away."

I tried my best for my voice not to shake, "L-Liz, where did they s-send you?"

She sent me a look of surprise, as if the ask 'you don't know?', "Why to Edison of course." And then her figure turned faint, "Check the dungeons, Chloe."

I bolted upright in bed, chest heaving, as my feet hit the cold floor. I went searching for a match to light the candle. On my way to the table to fetch the candles, my foot hit a chair. The chair Liz had been sitting in.

My shaking hands clung to the unstable railing as I descended the stairs. 'Maybe this wasn't the most brilliant idea' I thought as I glanced up towards the top of the stairs, considering racing back up there. Knowing there weren't any answers up there I forced myself to place another hesitant foot on the creaking step.

I had given Derek the day off today. The look on his face was almost laughable, confusion and concern became evident as he furrowed his eyebrows together. His face then grew angry and gave me a look that told me to spill everything. I was tempted to, but instead I murmured an excuse of how I was incredibly tired and wasn't in the mood to do much.

He stared incredulously at me. He knew I was lying, but understood that I was not having a good day. He bit his tongue back to keep him from inquiring what I was up to and insisted he would be back around noon. Knowing Derek, he wouldn't be a minute late so I leapt out of bed as quickly as I could and practically flew to the dungeon.

I demanded for the guards to leave and let me down, by myself. It took nearly twenty minutes for them to leave me alone, and only because I nearly threatened that they would lose their jobs if they did not do what I had asked.

That surge of confidence I had with the guards vanished as I took one look down the dark and horribly lit staircase into the dungeon. I shouldn't have listened to that dream. But how could I resist, it was the only one that was different from the other dreams, Liz had told me where to go. I felt foolish, in fact this whole idea that Liz was attempting to communicate with me was foolish.

My foot hit the last stair as I stared ahead into the dirt-floored room. There was only one prisoner, who seemed to be asleep. My gaze shifted and began to walk around, searching for any indication of Liz. 'This is ridiculous' I thought as I ran my hand over the parchment filled with names of criminals. I flipped the page onto Mental Patients and scanned the page, nearly certain my name would be on there for concocting such an idea.

My heart stopped as I re-read the name. _Elizabeth Delaney. _There it was. Her name. Or someone else's. 'Everyone's name is Elizabeth' I said, trying to reassure myself. There was no middle name, but I knew something was wrong and that the mental patient referred to my closest friend.

My head shot up as something rustled in the corner. I took an uncertain step forward, prepared to see a rat. The clatter grew as I approached and suddenly something white took off towards me. A 'clink' sounded every time its body touched the floor. My eyes widened as it neared me. It wasn't a rat. Maybe it was, just it wasn't alive right now. Decayed bones flew at me, maggots eating at the creature.

I jumped back and prayed that that thing would just stop. I kept repeating that in my head, 'please stop'. Then a clamor forced my eyes open as I saw nothing but a pile of bones.

Yes, my name should definitely be on that list. The list of the names of lunatics. My heart was still hammering as I remembered to take a breath. I turned my head and hope the prisoner was still asleep and did not witness my insane moment.

I checked all the stalls, searching for the prisoner. No one was sleeping in any of the stalls or staring at me either. 'Maybe I imagined that as well' I thought. Then I felt something hit the back to my head, hard. I heard a brick fall to the floor and felt an abrupt burst of pain and warmth explode in the back of my head. I barely had time to let out a strangled scream before I hit the ground, darkness engulfing my vision.

**Okay guys. I hope you liked that, I had a lot of fun writing it actually. Please tell me what you think of the story and if you like the way I wrote Chloe today! I had fun with getting into Chloe's head today. Please remember to favorite, follow, and review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, everyone! So fifth chapter is up. Please remember to review, because I didn't get any reviews last chapter, which upset me. But I got four new follows! Yay! Hope you guys like this chapter.**

Chloe's P.O.V.

Even before I opened my eyes I felt strong arms wrapped around me and a gruff voice whispering my name. I detected worry in the voice and slight underlying tone of irritation and I knew Derek had found me.

The searing pain in the back of my head was reduced to a small throbbing so I managed to open my eyes. As I had predicted, Derek was above me, cradling me in his arms. Once his eyes found mine, I saw relief flood back into them, the panic slowly receding. I found myself looking at his eyes a moment too long, but I suppose I can blame that on the injury.

His green orbs comforted me, making me feel secure and did something to my insides. I frowned as I pushed myself up and looked around. We were still in the dungeon, and from what I could tell, we were alone. I spotted a bloody brick lying close to where Derek sat. And what upset me the most was once I saw the heap of animal bones that lay in the corner.

"We are taking you to your Aunt," Derek said firmly and my gaze slid back to him.

"No," I said, my voice dry and scratching at my throat, "My Aunt cannot know about this. No one can."

"What," asked a surprised Derek, "Don't be foolish."

"I would get in a colossal amount of trouble. I went in the dungeon, alone, while there was a prisoner in here, all because of a dream I had. I won't tell my aunt or anyone for that matter, and neither will you." I stated confidently.

Derek didn't even bother to hide his snort and he got up, "Chloe, this is your head injury speaking, you got hurt, although it doesn't seem that severe. Let's take you to your Aunt."

"Derek Souza! You will not take me anywhere other than my room and you shall inform nobody of this! That is an order," I said, afraid of what Derek would do after.

Fury danced in his eyes that I had been admiring a few moments before. Dark hair brushing against his eyes and his jaw was set however he nodded reluctantly and helped me to my feet. When I collapsed against him he let out an exasperated sigh as he picked me up and carried me up the stairs in his arms.

I leaned against his chest as Derek told the jailer to inform no one that I had been down in the dungeon and had been hurt. I felt my eyes flutter close and was soon asleep.

When I awoke, I was lying on my bed with Derek's face hovering over mine. My heart stammered, from what I could assume as shock. He was pressing a cloth against the wound on my head. He quickly stood up and backed away once he saw that I was awake.

"T-thank you, Derek," I mumbled, embarrassed that he had to care for me. I began to tug at my hair, attempting to undo the many knots. He grunted in response and turned towards me.

"How did you find me, was I unconscious very long?"

He looked to the ground, but thought I saw a tint of pink touch his cheeks and the bridge of his nose, "I followed you. I didn't know what you were doing, but I knew you were up to something. When you went down to the dungeon I was waiting on the stairs, out of sight, but able to hear everything."

I nodded, now embarrassed that he heard my meltdown, "What happened? Who knocked me out?"

He sighed and sat down on the edge of the bed, as far away from me as he could get, "Rachelle Rogers, she was a candle maker, she must have picked the lock and thought you were an easy target."

Realization dawned on me, Rachelle the candle maker, my friend. She had delivered candles to the castle frequently and visited me whenever she could. "What did she do to land her in the prison," I asked uncomfortably.

"She burned a hut down close to mine; she has an infatuation with fire. I suppose she is going to burn my hut down once she gets out." He said with a dark chuckle.

"W-what? Why would she burn your hut down," I asked, surprised by what Derek had just said.

He shifted in his seat and avoided eye contact, "I caught her, when she was escaping. As I said, I was listening on the stairs, and I heard you scream," he winced at that part, "And I came down stairs and found her standing over you. I got ahold of her and put her back in her cell and told the jailer, he put a sedative in her."

"Did she hurt you," I asked cautiously as I peered up at him through my hair.

"No, 'course not," he grumbled.

"Derek," I spoke softly as he looked at me.

He sighed louder than necessary. He gave one last annoyed look before he stood up and pulled off his shirt. I sat there frozen at such the motion. Muscles contracting as his arms swooped down to grab the hem of the cloth. I tried not to marvel as his chest too much and focused in on the rather large wound on the side of his stomach.

I reached forward with an outstretched hand and gently touched the area surrounding it. He shivered slightly at my cold touch and my cheeks suddenly turned a very unflattering shade of pink. I withdrew my hand rather quickly which caused him to jerk his head towards mine in surprise. I turned my head, hoping to get the heat away from my cheeks. My hands found a small bowl of warm water and grabbed at the cloth he used when tending to me.

I smiled softly at him as I touched the wound with the rag and he winced ever so slightly. "Y-you should lie down," I muttered softly and he sent me a wary look before he lay down. Just the thought of a man, no doubt a very muscular man, in my bed sent the blush right back to my cheek. But this was Derek, my friend, and he was hurt. I shook away my embarrassment and continued to tend to the open wound.

After a while Derek stopped glaring at me and relaxed in my bed, his eyes closed.

"You know, this is the most comfortable bed I've ever been in," he muttered. I felt bad considering he told me of how he lived in a hut with a boy named Peter. The whole hut was apparently smaller than just my bedroom, and much less furniture.

I didn't respond and he gently brought his hand to mine, dragging my hand across his chest to where he wanted me to help ease the pain. Thankful that his eyes were closed I didn't even bother to try to hide my blush.

"Chloe," he groaned ever so slightly, "Thank you."

"It's fine. Your wounds are much more severe than mine," And that was the truth. Although my knock to the head was dangerous, it healed fairly quickly as his wound was deep and kept bleeding.

Nearly an hour had gone by in silence before his eyes sprung open to me and told me just how late it was getting. He was correct, he normally only stayed with me from eight in the morning to nine at night. I had been unconscious for several hours as he tried to nurse me back to health and I had tried to help him as well. It was getting later in the night and we both were exhausted, even though he would never tell me that.

I did something then that I would either regret or cherish for the rest of my life. I told him he should stay the night. He gave me a look that was mixed of confusion, shock, and surprise. I knew he was about to disagree, but when my hand touched the cut and he hissed ever so slightly he knew he wasn't going anywhere.

Another hour had passed before I started to get seriously tired. Derek's side looked much better, and his eyes were closed and I could hear his steady breath. I lazily stood up and moved my medical kit to the side as I went to go change into a more comfortable night gown.

I frowned when I returned, Derek was obviously fast asleep and currently in my bed. I also tried to bypass the fact that he was also shirtless. I huffed, I wasn't about to make him sleep on the floor, and neither was I. Walked slowly up to the other side of the bed, and lifted the covers before I wrapped myself in them.

I was almost seventeen and soon to become a Queen. I couldn't let anything this silly bother me. But still my stomach flipped a little when I looked over at Derek and saw how serene and peaceful he looked. He wasn't scowling and I wondered what he looked like when he was grinning.

I woke up the next morning and snuggled closer, hoping to be able to go back to sleep. I turned and found my face buried in someone. I almost screamed before I realized that it was Derek. Shirtless Derek. With his arms wrapped tightly around my waist, and I had curled up next to him.

I managed to tug at his arms enough until they fell to his sides. I missed the warmth, and that thought frightened me.

**Okay, so some fluff. I hop you guys enjoyed that chapter, and don't forget to favorite, follow, and review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for being absent for soooo long! I lost the charger to my laptop and couldn't post anything from my desktop. I'll try to make it up you guys by posting again this week. Please look at my author's note at the bottom of the chapter. I'm writing a new story with my friend, and there will be a more detailed description down there. Please remember to favorite, follow, and review. Don't be afraid to PM if you have any questions, suggestions, or concerns.**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Kelley Armstrong**

Derek P.O.V.

I entered the very familiar silver and blue room and scanned the room for the petite blonde. I frowned slightly when she wasn't where I expected her to be but continued my search while holding a tray of tea.

"Chloe," I called out to the empty room. Yet again, there was no response. This had been happening frequently this past week. She had avoided me like the plague, ever since I had found her in the dungeon. She even refused to look me in the eyes after I woke up the next morning.

I knew it had been a bad idea, however I was too exhausted and in pain to object that much. Either way, it had been Chloe's idea for me to stay the night, and now she does nothing except escape my gaze and rush out of the room.

However, it's not as if I mind that much. I enjoy having the peace and quiet that Chloe does not bring along. I slumped into the worn rocking chair and placed the tray on a nearby table. I closed my eyes and relaxed as greatly as I could. Suddenly I heard a loud crash in the distance. _Chloe's nearby, _I thought.

The doors burst open with a smiling Chloe and her blue eyes shining. I smiled softly at her, which caused her face to go slightly red and she looked down. I frowned at this, trying to decipher what has happened to Chloe that causes her to behave this way with me.

"We're going on a walk in a few minutes. Please prepare the basket," she mumbled and walked into her changing room.

I trudged reluctantly through the forest, one hand clutching a basket full of assortments of food, while the other arm had small fingers slightly grazing my arm. I followed the familiar blonde hair as she chattered happily to a tall girl with dark locks running down her back. _Victoria Enright, _I thought to myself. Her mother was a worker from Edison, that's all I could remember. Memories flooded back to me of when I was younger, but as always, they were always faded.

Slowly we stopped next to a small clearing, one I faintly recognized where Chloe and I would talk and eat on our walks. The two of them talked aimlessly as I sunk my teeth into the chicken we had packed.

"Even though I can't marry him, I expect to be the maid of honor," Tori said, nudging Chloe.

Chloe shot her a grin, "What makes you so sure I'm to choose you to be the maid of honor?"

Tori laughed, "Who else would you choose, Derek? He's your only other friend here. Of course it has to be me!"

At the mention of my name I looked up at them. Was Chloe my friend? It was hard to tell. I thought we had been approaching friendship until she ignored me for nearly a week. Even now she brought Tori along on our walks.

"I'm sure Derek would love to be my maid of honor, right Derek," Chloe said with a laugh, hair falling in her face.

I grunted in response as Tori kept talking. "Maybe Liz can even be one of your bridesmaids, if your father were to allow it. We haven't seen her in forever."

At the mention of Liz, Chloe became pale and quiet. Tori didn't seem to notice as she droned on but I continued to look at Chloe. She suddenly snapped out of it and shot me a fake smile as if nothing was wrong.

I didn't know how to react, because something has bothered her, yet she didn't want to talk about it, certainly not to Tori. Chloe's arm was tugged as Tori stood up.

"Come on, I rarely get out of the castle. Let's do something fun!" Tori exclaimed.

"Alright, like what?" Chloe asked with a smile as she shifted to get up.

"Exploring! It'll be brilliant, trust me," Tori replied as she raced towards a nearby tree. "Come on!"

Chloe nodded earnestly as she raced towards her friend. She turned her head towards me and shouted, "Derek, let's go."

I honestly didn't want to move, but I did as I was told and began to pick everything up and shuffle my way towards the girls. I stood watching against a tree as they played and hollered.

Suddenly Tori let out an ear piercing shriek and stumbled backwards. My head shot towards them as something emerged from a patch of grass. I stared incredulously at it, not believing what was in front of me.

There stood a rotting deer, and eye missing and ear misshaped. One of the legs had been gnawed on and parts of the bone stood out from the matted fur. Tori dove in closer to me, startled and afraid of the creature.

Chloe however, seemed even more afraid, but she didn't stare at the deer, Chloe looked at us. She took in our expressions and her eyes widened as she looked back at the deer, maggots where the eye should have been. She stumbled back and mumbled for it to stop.

Her eyes darted in our direction, fear mixed with confidence was evident on her face. "Go," she shouted at us. I moved closer to her as Tori stood still with shock. She noticed me approaching and screamed for me to stay away.

Realization dawned on me. I knew what was going on and so did she. I stood behind her, arms on her shoulders as the deer slowly made its way towards us. I mumbled encouragement into her ears, anything that could help. I tried to tell her what to do, but I was useless. Chloe shivered and stuttered beneath me, her eyes glued to the beast snarling at us.

Her shoulders squared as she closed her eyes tightly, and then the deer fell to the ground.

Chloe collapsed against me and I sighed in relief, however, it didn't feel as though it was safe. An icy feeling settled on me as I looked around and heard a gasp and then a strangled scream. I barely had time to register that Tori was the one who screamed and fell limply to the ground, when I heard Chloe grow stiff then fall onto me.

My eyes tore through the forest, furious at whoever had caused it. I grabbed hold on Chloe and began rushing toward Tori. I picked them both up and began running as fast as I could towards to village. I felt an icy needle sink into the back of my neck. My running began to slow as I fell to the ground, the trees dancing around me.

I could only think of one think, that Chloe is a necromancer. And then darkness enveloped my vision and all I could hear the boots that were crunching on leaves near us.

**Okay, so I had a lot more trouble with this chapter than I expected. I think I'm going to stick to Chloe's P.O.V. for now on. Anyways, I'm currently writing something with my friend. It's called the Revolution of the Beginning. It's about a teenage girl named Pandora, who has supernatural powers and lives in a place called Nox Eternus. She and her friends Dylan and Nathan disagree with the way mortals are being treated and escape and rebel against the supernatural group, the Malums. The Malums are on a chase to capture them and then kill them. There will be some romance, humor, and drama as well as being science fiction. **

**Here is the synopsis. **

**In the European part of the alternate universe, known as, Nox Eternus, or Nox, humans are at the bottom class and supernaturals are at the mortals and supernaturals went to war nearly 70 years earlier and the supernaturals had won, leaving humans to be treated like slaves. Pandora and her friends are genetically altered supernaturals who were born to lead the Malums. A group of supernaturals who plan on doing whatever it takes to keep their power, and spread it, even if it means degrading the mortal race. But, after joining the mortal revolution against the Malums, her friends Dylan and Nathan, along with Pandora herself, are being hunted down, and are on the run. Along the way, betrayal and love cross paths in the darkest of times. Will they be able to return the universe into the place it once was, or will they have to give up what kept them fighting after their plans falter?**

**Okay, so pleeease read that and tell me what you think. Don't forget to favorite, follow, and review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, hey guys. I know the last chapter kinda sucked. I'll try to make it up to you, but I'm having a pretty difficult time creating these next few chapters. Anyways, if you have any suggestions or input, PLEASE let me know. Please favorite, follow, and review! Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Kelley Armstrong. **

Chloe's P.O.V.

My heart pounded as I jolted upright and scanning the surroundings for something slightly familiar. Blank walls entrapped me, making the room seem even smaller than it already was. My head jerked to the side, only to find myself to be the only thing in the room, other than what I was laying on, a bed most likely.

I frantically jumped from the bed and ran towards to door, painted white, like the rest of the room. I grabbed hold of the doorknob and yanked with all my strength. Nothing happened. I had been locked in. I stared at it for a moment, before turning around. Trying to assess my situation.

My first instinct was to bang on the walls, however if I had been kidnapped I wouldn't want them to know I was awake. I tried to slow my hammering heart, but to no prevail. I glanced down at my body. Someone had changed me, I didn't look as though I had been dragged through the dirt, it looked as though I had recently bathed and scrub the dirty layers of skin away. I was wearing a cotton robe, and underneath that was a dress, the signature color of the room, white.

Whoever had done this to me changed me. I frowned, if I had been taken against my will, why would someone bother to even keep my clean? I looked up and something small caught my eye. I raced forward, disbelief evident on my face. It was some sort of glass, I was able to see right outside the room. The window was only a few inches wide, but I pressed my face against it, searching for anything.

And then I felt the room go unsteady as I saw someone. Someone laughing. I squinted and didn't dare to breathe as I inspected the person closer. I felt my heart stop as I identified the beautiful blonde hair, my aunt.

Was she here to save me? If she was, why was she laughing with an older man I had trouble recognizing. The man looked as though he was in his early sixties, and had light graying hair. He had a tall, slender figure. I faintly recognized him as someone my aunt tended to speak about. But, what was his name? I believe he was a physician or something of that sort.

Dr. Davidoff! That's him. Surely they were here to rescue me, but I felt a cold, distant feeling settle in my mind. However, I pushed that away and I banged on the window, hoping to gauge a reaction out of one of them. It did, just not the reaction I wanted.

My aunt was the first one to notice, she looked in my direction and a distressed look passed over her face. She smiled a fake smile and waved slightly at me. My eyes widened in confusion, why wasn't she getting me out of here?

Davidoff noticed as well, as he turned to look at me. He scowled at first, but quickly replaced it with a face of amusement. He sighed and turned back to my aunt and shrugged. I couldn't hear what he was saying, but my aunt nodded and turned around and walked down the hall. Davidoff approached the room, and I heard the door unlock with a 'click' and then open.

I was still rooted to the window, desperately trying to find my aunt. Dr. Davidoff, just stood there, patiently waiting. I jumped, realizing now was my chance to leave, he had opened the door. Just as I stood up, he closed the door and took a step closer to me.

Now, I was anxious. What was going on? Why weren't we leaving?

He let out an exasperated sigh, "Oh, please sit Miss Saunders. This shall take a while."

I gaped at him, unaware of what to do, "Wh-what? You're not making a-any sense, w-where is my a-aunt?"

He didn't respond, just sat on the edge of the bed and gave me a pointed look. My mind was whirling. I had so many questions that I was unable to phrase. Without thinking, I lunged at the closed door. Before I reached it I heard a loud sigh, and I heard the door lock. I looked back at him, his hand in the air, as he flicked his wrist. I yanked at the handle, however, this time I knew it wouldn't open. I was beyond frightened, I was terrified.

"Oh, I was hoping you wouldn't wake up for another day," he muttered and shook his head. "Anyway, you are awake now, so I must explain, before anymore of your idiotic questions continue."

I pressed my back as hard as I could to the door, eyes wide, watching every one of his moves. I replayed every defense move I that I ever had been taught as I watched him nervously.

He laced his fingers together and placed them on his lap. "Princess, I understand how hard this is to grasp, but we have taken you for everyone's protection."

"Why?" I asked, my throat dry and scratching at my throat. I eyed him suspiciously.

"You are a danger to others, and so are your friends." At the mention of my Derek and Tori my heart lurched, they were here, captured against their will? Was it because of me? Were they all right? Was Derek okay? Was Tori?

"Oh, for goodness sake's, they are fine, for now. But you are dangerous, especially to your kingdom, and the Kingdom Bae as well. You are deemed unfit to rule anywhere."

I scoffed, "And how am I deemed unfit, am I insane? I believe you are the one who kidnapped me and my friends. I believe you are the one who is ill, sir."

He scowled and the confidence that I had before faded drastically. "You are able to see what others cannot. Some say it is a horrible curse, worthy of death, I say it is a supernatural gift."

"S-su-supernatural?" I questioned, everything involving the rat and the deer rushing back to me.

"Yes, and from what I can tell, you already know. We have been watching you closely, and it seems you have collected a visitor during the night, telling you things she should not have told. I'm sorry but she was executed."

_Liz,_ I thought and my heart fell. Liz had been visiting me, but from what I could tell it was from dreams, not real life occurrences. "That's not possible. I saw Liz days ago, you couldn't have killed her."

He smiled, as if everything I had just said confirmed his previous statement. "Ghosts, you are able to see ghosts. Your aunt knew this from when you were younger. She contacted us immediately. Worried for your safety, of course. Your father knows nothing about this, but your aunt has been working with us for years.

"And ever since that boy, Derek Souza, began to serve you, we kept a closer eye on you and him. He is even more dangerous than you. His abilities are extraordinary, which is why we must experiment on him the most. But he has been here before. When he was young. Born and raised. He managed to escape, which upset all of us very much. Our only successful werewolf was gone. Ever since he left we came up with more and more experiments that we will use on him now. So thank you, for bringing him back to us. But it was really your aunt who arranged for you, Victoria Enright, Prince Simon Bae, and Derek Souza to be taken away."

**Yay! That was actually a lot of fun to do, but I got stuck rather frequently. I couldn't really incorporate any romance in there, but there will be some in the next chapters. I made an outline, and I think I'm going to have about 15 chapters, maybe a little more or a little less. Okay, so please favorite, follow, and review. **

**I'm going to post the synopsis of my other story here as well. So please read that!**

**In the European part of the alternate universe, known as, Nox Eternus, or Nox, humans are at the bottom class and supernaturals are at the top. The mortals and supernaturals went to war nearly 70 years earlier and the supernaturals had won, leaving humans to be treated like slaves. Pandora and her friends are genetically altered supernaturals who were born to lead the Malums. A group of supernaturals who plan on doing whatever it takes to keep their power, and spread it, even if it means degrading the mortal race. But, after joining the mortal revolution against the Malums, her friends Dylan and Nathan, along with Pandora herself, are being hunted down, and are on the run. Along the way, betrayal and love cross paths in the darkest of times. Will they be able to return the universe into the place it once was, or will they have to give up what kept them fighting after their plans falter?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everybody! I've been updating like crazy, I wrote two chapters today, in one sitting. Anyways, enjoy! Don't forget to favorite, follow, and review.**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Kelley Armstrong.**

_**Previously**_

_"And ever since that boy, Derek Souza, began to serve you, we kept a closer eye on you and him. He is even more dangerous than you. His abilities are extraordinary, which is why we must experiment on him the most. But he has been here before. When he was young. Born and raised. He managed to escape, which upset all of us very much. Our only successful werewolf was gone. Ever since we left we came up with more and more experiments that we will use on him now. So thank you, for bringing him back to us. But it was really your aunt who arranged for you, Victoria Enright, Simon Bae, and Derek Souza to be taken away."_

Chapter 8

Chloe's P.O.V.

"Wh-what?" I asked Dr. Davidoff dubiously. I tried to grasp everything he had just told me, yet I couldn't. It was just too far-fetched.

He shot me a look filled with absolute annoyance, "You're aunt sent you and your _friends_ here. You have the ability to see and raise the dead, a perilous power that can cost you your life. The servant, he grew up here, he is a werewolf, vermin. And Diane Enright's daughter, Victoria, a potent witch, much stronger than most at her age. And then there is Simon Bae, the Prince. Yes, he is also a supernatural, but his powers are subdued, even though he is a sorcerer. Are you able to comprehend that?"

I began to laugh. A bitter, mocking laugh. "You're saying the only people I talk to are supernatural? That I am a supernatural? The man I am supposed to marry is not human? The only adult I have ever trusted with my life betrayed me and sent me here so you can experiment on me? Just because you believe I can see what others cannot. You are mad."

His face grew angry as he abruptly stood up. His face was contorted in rage, and he said, "If I must show you, I shall, _your Majesty_." With a flick of his wrist, where he had been previously been sitting flew up into the air. I stared. A bed was floating, suspended in midair, while the man who claimed to do it just looked smugly at me.

"Y-you drugged me. You must have," I started, not believing what had just happened as he slowly set the bed down back on the floor.

He smiled deviously at me, "No, not yet." And pulled a syringe out of his pocket. I screamed and backed into the door, rattling the handle as the man approached. The needle sunk into my neck and then I slipped into complete, cold darkness.

I awoke groggily in the same bed I had earlier that day. I took a deep breath before I pushed myself up onto my hands. I was alone, with a throbbing migraine. I bit back at the sob threatening to escape my throat as I looked around.

The only new item to the room was a small plate of food, untouched, waiting on the floor. I stood up and bent down to pick up the food. After inspecting the food very carefully for a drugs or medication I hesitantly reached for the piece of bread and nibbled on it for a while. I decided to save the chicken and potatoes, my appetite wasn't great, and how was I to know how many times they planned on feeding me.

I sunk against the wall, head buried deep into my hands, and I thought of what I could do now. There was nothing I could do. I thought of everything the crazed man had said. Was it true? Could I actually see apparitions and raise the dead? Yes, it had to be the answer, both the deer and the rat rose around me, it had to be me.

Maybe I was what he called a 'necromancer'. But what about Derek, Simon, and Tori? I needed to reach them, that was certain. Derek would have been helpful in a situation like this, however, if he did have a solution, he would have already done it. My heart lurched at the thought of what they were doing to Derek, or going to do. I felt responsible, even if what Davidoff said was correct about Derek, it was my idea to venture into the forest. We should have been alone at the castle, surrounded by guards.

I've been avoiding him as well. I couldn't really help it at the time, but it seemed silly now. I didn't know what I felt for Derek, obviously something I hadn't really felt before. For what? Because he spent the night in my bed? And that only happened because I went into the dungeon, and he had gotten hurt because of it. I seemed to be the cause of this, as much as I hated to admit it.

When Dr. Davidoff mentioned running experiments on Derek, my insides churned. Pain stabbed at my heart, for what I could assume was worry for my friend. Now wasn't time to ponder over my conflicted feelings about Derek, it was time to figure out how to save him.

With a shaky breath, I stood and glanced out the small window. No one was walking about, as far as I could see it was dark, possibly night time. I groaned internally, I was knocked out for the whole day. I did nothing productive to get myself and my friends out of this situation.

I turned around and what I saw caused a scream to escape my mouth. Liz, there stood Liz, tentatively watching my every move, wincing as she heard the scream echoing in the room.

"L-Liz," I asked quietly as I took a hesitant step forward. She flashed me a shy, reassuring smile.

"Hey, Chloe."

Her standing there was all the conformation I needed, Liz was dead. And I could see her ghost. Tears begin to swell in my eyes, fogging my vision.

"Chloe, it's alright. I didn't feel anything, I'm absolutely fine," She said, approaching me slowly, but I could hear pain in her voice, which made my sobs louder.

"Ho-how c-cou-could they do th-this to y-you?"

"I wasn't exactly being easy to work with," I heard her mutter under her breath. She smiled. "Chloe, we can't focus on me right now. We have to get you out of here. You have to get the Prince. That would be a change, huh? The princess saving the prince. That would be a statement."

I didn't smile, but the sobs racking through my body became quieter and less frequent.

"Good, but we have to get you out of here. It's nighttime, barely anyone is patrolling, in about an hour most of them will fall asleep. I can help knock one or two out," Liz said, wiggling her fingers.

"Wh-what do you mean, knock them out, you're. . ." I couldn't even finish my sentence, my voice quiet as I questioned her.

"Powers that I developed after dying. Interesting, right?"

I frowned, annoyed by that vague answer, but didn't pry any further.

"Now, I know where Tori's room is, as well as Prince Simon, once we get them out, we can find a way out of Edison. I don't know where we'll go after that, however."

"What about Derek? Do you know where he is?"

Her blue eyes widened, "The werewolf? He's with you?"

Derek, a werewolf? I didn't have time to think about it though, I nodded.

She gave me a sympathetic look, "Yes, well," her voice faltered. "He's in a bit of a rough state."

**Ookaaay. I hope you enjoyed that. I really appreciate the feedback I get, but please review, it really gives me a confidence boost everytime someone does. **

**Please favorite, follow, and review! Love you guys!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! It's me, Emily. I don't really like this chapter, at all. I've been editing it all day, but I hope you guys enjoy! Please remember to favorite, follow, and review!**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Kelley Armstrong**

Chloe's P.O.V.

I tried running through everything Liz had just told me as I crouched down, looking out the window to my room. I had trouble concentrating, I had a horrible headache, which wouldn't go away, and Liz hadn't contacted me for nearly three fourths of an hour.

I desperately tried to not panic. It wasn't as if she had been caught. She told me no one could see or hear her except for me. She also told me that she had the ability to touch and move objects, even though she was a ghost. I didn't really understand that, but I could say the same for everything that had happened today.

Liz was going to distract the guards, and then hit them over the head. They would be unconscious for a while, but not long enough. She hopes that either Simon or Tori would be able to place some kind of curse to make them sleep for longer, but we couldn't hope for any of that. She also told me she knows where the keys are to our rooms and will release me, and then together we would find my friends.

Liz didn't tell me what the scientists were doing to Derek, though. All she said were that many tests were being tested on him, and he was in more pain than he would let on. She also said that if we didn't leave tonight, she wasn't sure if we really could with Derek. Once most of the experiments were finished, they wanted to kill Derek, by pretending to be interested if werewolves have fur on the inside of their body. They were going to bleed him to death.

I didn't want to think about that anymore, so I focused on the hallways, straining to hear any noise, or see a shadow. Another ten minutes passed before I saw Liz, running down the hallway, towards my door, keys in hand. My heart leapt, but we had to be quiet, but I wasn't exactly the quietest person either. Nor was Tori, and I couldn't say anything for the Prince. Derek was normally silent, however he was in pain, so I don't know how much noise he would make.

I heard the door click open and I practically flew out of the door, with food in hands. Liz beckoned me to be quiet, and we silently walked to Tori's room, a few room down from mine. We slowly unlocked the door and pushed it open. There sat Tori, with her arms crossed and a very determined look on her face, not looking at us.

"You are not testing anything on me, old man. It's pathetic you think I'm a witch, really. Once my father and King Steven hear about this you shall be executed-" she turned to look at us and stopped. "Chloe? How did you get in here?"

"We have to go, grab at food, wrap it in your robe or something. We have to get Derek and the Prince."

"What? The Prince? What is he doing here?"

"I'm not exactly sure, I think he's a wizard or a sorcerer."

Tori scoffed and got off the cot, "This is ridiculous! They have absolutely no proof that we're _magical_."

I shifted uncomfortably, "Tori, I know they aren't lying about one thing."

"Oh okay. And what is that?" she said sarcastically.

"I-I well, there are right about me, but we have to go, Liz managed to knock out the guards, but we have to leave, now."

She looked confused, but her eyes brightened at the mention of Liz, which made me even more upset. Tori and Liz had been even closer than Liz and myself; she would be devastated about the loss of Liz. Tori didn't say anything as she got off the bed and sneakily walked into the hallways.

Liz lead the way to a room much farther than ours, Derek's. I unlocked the door and entered the room. Derek was laying on a wooden plank, strapped down by some kind of strong material. My heart dropped as I watched him shudder, expecting to be hurt some more. He had cuts all over his body, and he was only wearing his undergarments. He looked up unexpectantly, and what I saw in his eyes made me feel as though I was melting through the floor. Hope, happiness, and something else I couldn't decipher glittered in his eyes.

I rushed forward, as well as Liz, while Tori stood watching outside for any sort of trouble. My hands flew to the straps and began to pull with all my strength, which wasn't much. Liz also helped and Derek pushed against the boundaries and we managed to get most of them off. He was able to yank off the rest and he sat up.

I couldn't help it, I was too happy to stop. I threw my hands around his neck, smiling that he was alright. His arms wrapped hesitantly around his waist and his hands lightly touched my hair. My grip on him tightened, as he pulled me closer, causing my heart to hammer. "It's so good to see you," He mumbled into my ear as I blushed profusely.

But the moment ended too soon as Tori came rushing through the doors, telling us that we had to get a move on. Derek grew still and asked us what was going on, and I told him.

"No. I'm not going anywhere. I'm supposed to be here. The only reason they took everyone was because of me. I was the cause of this and now you have to get out of here. Not me, I belong here."

I began to grow impatient, "Derek, stop being foolish! We need to get a move on, Liz managed to knock out some of the guards, but we have to go. Get up." I told him. And He didn't.

"Derek! Stop this, they are going to kill you! You don't understand what's going on. We have to leave!" I snapped.

"They'll hurt you if I'm there. I'm not leaving, but you need to. Get out of here, please."

At this point, I wanted to pull out my hair. As calmly as I could I said, "Derek, you can help us. Protect us. We need you. I-I need you." I hoped to get a reaction with the last bit, but he didn't seem to notice. He was frozen, staring at the door.

He jumped out of bed, but his knees gave in once his feet touched the ground. He managed to pull himself up enough that he could walk, "Someone's coming. I need to get you out of here."

I nodded, fear settling in, but I was also relieved that Derek was coming with us. Liz raced out of the room, saying she would distract whoever was coming. I wrapped my fingers around Derek's arm, with his hand on my hip, we started to walk forward.

** Okay! I don't like this chapter that much. I'm starting to get blocked, which really annoys me. I would love suggestions for you guys. I don't know the next time I'm going to update, but hopefully it will be within a week. Please favorite, follow, and review! I really appreciate it. **

**Also please read my other story on here. I created with a friend named Donna. It's called the Revolution of the Beginning. It's about a teenage girl, named Pandora, and her friends, Dylan and Nathan escaping the supernatural compound and being chased by the supernatural government called the Malums. Here's the synopsis.**

**In the European part of the alternate universe, known as, Nox Eternus, or Nox, humans are at the bottom class and supernaturals are at the top. The mortals and supernaturals went to war nearly 70 years earlier and the supernaturals had won, leaving humans to be treated like slaves. Pandora and her friends are genetically altered supernaturals who were born to lead the Malums. A group of supernaturals who plan on doing whatever it takes to keep their power, and spread it, even if it means degrading the mortal race. But, after joining the mortal revolution against the Malums, her friends, Dylan and Nathan, along with Pandora herself, are being hunted down, and are on the run. Along the way, betrayal and love cross paths in the darkest of times. Will they be able to return the universe into the place it once was, or will they have to give up what kept them fighting after their plans falter? **

**Please read it! Favorite, follow, and review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey, guys! It's Emily with chapter 10. I thought it was okay, kinda needed though. Enjoy! Please favorite, follow and review!**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Kelley Armstrong**

Chapter 10

Chloe's P.O.V.

With practically dragging Derek around the castle of Edison, I was ready to collapse. But I was not only afraid, I was nervous. I was nervous because I was about to meet Prince Simon, for the very first time. After spending weeks, searching for dresses to look presentable for him, I was about to meet him in a bathrobe. I resisted to chuckle building up in my throat as Liz chirped earnestly to me.

Derek was quiet next to me, he understood what was going on, but Tori had trouble. She kept asking where Liz was, and who I was getting these instructions from. I didn't know what to say to her, I still had a difficult time grasping the fact that Liz was dead, but yet she was right in front of me.

One look from Derek, and I knew he had a good idea of what was going on. He mumbled something about Tori needing to be quiet, and we continued down the hallways, twisting and turning, passing new rooms.

We eventually stopped, sending myself into panic mode. My fingers ran through my matted hair, trying to untangle knots, but to no prevail. I sighed and my nervous hands plucked up a key and inserted in into the slot. I pushed the door open, and there was the Prince, my future husband. Sleeping.

Derek was right, he was blonde, however, an obvious Asian. He seemed about average build, and had a kind face. I heard a deep chuckle sound from my left and I glanced at Derek, who was smiling. He was laughing at his friend, who was still sound asleep. Derek turned towards me, and the glee on his face made me want to jump for joy. I grinned back at him, my face reddening.

He looked away and stepped closer to Simon. He cleared his throat, "Simon, wake up. There's a princess in your room and you have drool all over your face." Simon only turned in the cot.

I smiled, but Tori scowled at me, telling me we didn't have time for this. She went up to the side of his bed and prodded him with her finger, whispering to him that he needed to wake up. He did. And he jumped in the air when he saw us and let out a small yelp. He looked around at us with wide brown eyes.

He stared at me, obviously recognizing me, and gave me a charming grin. He gaze slid over to Derek, and his eyes widened with surprise. He then jumped out of bed and nearly tackled Derek in a hug. I expected Derek to recoil at his touch, but he embraced his friend.

We told Simon that he had to get out of here. This was when we had to go, we had to leave immediately. The prince agreed. He told us of how Davidoff told him that he was a sorcerer, and I told him of how I can see and raise the dead. Tori looked at me, and an unidentifiable look passed over her face. She quickly turned away from me, but I was able to spot a tear streak down her face.

Tori knew. She knew Liz was dead. She knew that I didn't tell her, that I kept her hopes up. I felt a pang of guilt as I watched her, but I returned my attention to the conversation at hand. We were going to leave, soon, but we needed supplies. Obviously Edison would be searching for us, and only Derek knew how to get out of Edison. We decided that we would return to Kingdom Saunders, because that was where most of us resided.

We planned, for almost half an hour. Derek and I were going to find some clothes, some sort of weapon, and hopefully money, while Tori and Simon were going to find and pack us food. We didn't know how long it would take to get to Kingdom Saunders. Liz was going to patrol the corridors, making sure no one would see us. We agreed to meet up in Simon's room in an hour.

Walking with Derek was nerve-racking. He would stop every twenty feet as he would halt and look around, always pressing me behind him. I suppose he still felt that is was his fault we were all here, and wanted to protect me from the scientists.

It felt comfortable, him next to me, even though he would glare at me any time I opened my mouth to whisper to him. We looked around, searching for rooms where we could find the needed supplies. We managed to find some clothes, in a small closet full of mops and buckets. Derek was thankful though, he was practically walking around wearing nothing.

"Derek," I whispered as we continued down the hallways. He shot a glare my way, but I continued. "Ar-are you really a werewolf? Is that why they were experimenting on you?"

He let out an oath and glanced at me, "Yeah, well, a genetically enhanced one. I told you I was born in Edison, in a lab. Didn't know my parents, didn't really care, but I know that my father is Zachary Caine."

I stared at him incredulously. Zachary Caine used to be one of the most wanted criminals about ten years back. He was also accused of being a werewolf, but he was captured and executed.

Derek looked at me nervously before continuing. "I escaped, when I was about five years old, went to Bae, meet Simon. Kit, the King, took me in, a way. I was cared for, but I felt like a burden and I was dangerous, so I left. That's when I ended up at Saunders, being your servant."

"You were raised with Simon?"

"In a way."

I nodded quietly, "Ha-have you ever transformed into a werewolf before?"

He shifted uncomfortably next to me, but his voice remained neutral, "No, not yet anyways. It should happen sometime soon. I've already began to get the fevers."

I remembered once that we were in my room at night, and he suddenly broke out into a fever. I asked something next, that I knew the answer to, but I need confirmation, "Derek, di-did you recognize my aunt? Does she work here? Is that why she are you didn't like each other?"

He turned around and looked at me, but when I caught his eyes he glanced away. His voice gruff, "I'm sorry about your aunt, Chloe. She knew I was dangerous, didn't want me around her niece. Can't blame her, I suppose."

"Why do you do this?" I huffed. "Always putting yourself down, I mean. For god sakes, I'm a n-necromancer! Tori and Simon might be able to perform magic, and yet you blame yourself for everything."

He scowled at me, "What are you implying, Chloe?"

I sighed, "I just want you to be and feel safe. It's not your fault, you know that, right?"

He didn't look at me.

"Derek," I said, until he finally turned to me. He stared at me, making my heart lurch, my stomach flip, and my throat go dry.

"Yeah." He said softly, jade eyes filled with raw emotion, I didn't know what to say, or even how to move. His expression turned guarded again, and I felt my shoulders slumped. "We better get going. I think we're approaching the armory."

He began to walk slowly closer to our destination, his steps silent, and his eyes scanning for anything in the distance. My feet felt as though they were rooted to the floor, looking at him. He turned his head and beckoned me forward. After a moment I walked towards him.

**Okay, so not the longest chapter. But I felt it was needed. More drama will go on in the next few. I hope you enjoyed. Please favorite, follow, and review. I might not post again for a while, I really am trying to focus on my other story I am co-writing with my friend. No one has read it, really. So please read that, I would love more views on that! **

**It's called the Revolution of the Beginning. It's about a teenage girl, named Pandora, and her friends, Dylan and Nathan escaping the supernatural compound and being chased by the supernatural government called the Malums. Here's the synopsis.**

**In the European part of the alternate universe, known as, Nox Eternus, or Nox, humans are at the bottom class and supernaturals are at the top. The mortals and supernaturals went to war nearly 70 years earlier and the supernaturals had won, leaving humans to be treated like slaves. Pandora and her friends are genetically altered supernaturals who were born to lead the Malums. A group of supernaturals who plan on doing whatever it takes to keep their power, and spread it, even if it means degrading the mortal race. But, after joining the mortal revolution against the Malums, her friends, Dylan and Nathan, along with Pandora herself, are being hunted down, and are on the run. Along the way, betrayal and love cross paths in the darkest of times. Will they be able to return the universe into the place it once was, or will they have to give up what kept them fighting after their plans falter? **

**Please read it! Favorite, follow, and review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**We're coming to a close. Only a few chapters left! Anyways, enjoy! Please favorite, follow, and review! **

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Kelley Armstrong**

Chapter 11

Chloe's P.O.V.

The cold air hit me and I tried not to stagger backwards. We had minor weapons, food, and clothes, but the clothes did not shelter us from the wind. We also had a piece of paper, with names of all the people in the Kingdom Saunders and Kingdom Bae who were spies and secretly worked for Edison.

I recognized some of the names on the list, as did Tori and Simon, but Derek just shrugged, muttering about he doesn't keep track of names. We couldn't go back to our Kingdoms, not with the spies searching for us there, we would have to go somewhere else.

After many moments of debating, we agreed to go to Kingdom Lyle, it was close by. Derek looked as though he was going to disagree, but he closed his mouth and said nothing, which I was thankful for, but a little worried about. He had been on edge the whole time we had been here. He didn't want to tell me what happened to him, and I was nearly positive that he wasn't going to tell me, but he was quickly recovering, he was able to walk by himself.

When we finally were able to sneak out of window I was ready to collapse. I was exhausted and wanted nothing more than to curl up into a ball and be dead to the world for a few hours. That ended once I took one step outside. Snow, everywhere, it littered across the ground, blowing harshly in my face, stinging my eyes, nose, and cheeks. It wasn't a beautiful white snow; it was harsh in the air, and mushed under our feet. My toes were going numb in the oversized boots I was wearing and Derek rushed us along, herding us to the woods in front of us.

I reluctantly trudged forward, swallowing my complaints. Tori and Simon didn't bother, cursing at the weather, their wet clothes, Edison for taking us, and Derek for wanting us to take a shortcut through the woods. After what felt like decades, we made it to the woods, and I practically fell against a large tree that blocking our access to the snow.

"What's next?" Simon asked, looking at Derek.

He grunted a response that no one understood.

"Sorry, big guy, you need to learn how to form words. We don't understand anything that you growl at us," Tori said, annoyed with Derek's lack of instruction.

Derek scowled at her, one that I had seen often. "I suppose, we continue deeper into the forest. Once they realize that we're gone, they'll send people out looking for us. We need to be as far away as possible by that time."

"Can we just rest here for ten minutes?" I asked quietly at Derek.

His set jaw slackened, and nodded slightly, "Only ten minutes, then we're leaving."

I couldn't even muster a nod as I relaxed and snuggled closer to the tree, trying to get comfortable. Within seconds, I was asleep. I woke to Derek hissing in my ear for me to wake up.

"I let you sleep for twenty minutes, but we need to get a move on. Get up," He whispered, nudging me before going to wake up Tori and Simon.

Many protests later, we were walking through the woods, well, most of us. I was practically falling over every twig in my path. Derek had to grab my hand several times just to keep me balanced, causing my face to redden. He didn't seem to take much notice though, and continued rushing everyone along.

"Simon, who were you with when you got taken?" Derek asked curiously.

"I was with my girlf-," He stopped and glanced at me sheepishly, "A maid, Amber. I don't remember everything, just that she pressed something into my neck and I awoke in Edison."

Tori spun around and looked at him, "He was going to say girlfriend! He's seeing someone and yet you two are supposed to get married in two months!"

"Tori, I doubt he looks forward to our wedding. He has every right to see whoever he wants." I said to both of them with a shrug.

Tori looked at me smugly, "That means you can be in a relationship with whoever you want as well."

I frowned at her but nodded none the less. I didn't understand what she was saying exactly until her eyes flitted towards Derek and then back to be. My cheeks turned a furious and very unflattering shade of red as I gave her a pointed look. If Derek noticed, he didn't let on and continued to us push closer to our destination.

I looked at Liz, who walked lazily next to me, every once in a while sending small smiles at me, which I returned, but I saw the sadness on her face when she thought I wasn't looking. The once cheerful, energetic Liz looked drained and miserable. I didn't know what to do, so I just dropped my gaze.

Eventually we came across a small clearing that was far enough away from Edison that Derek allowed us to rest at. He would never admit it, but he was clearly not comfortable, and so much movement caused him at least a little pain. Derek sat down against a tree and scratched his arm, looking distressed. I was about to question him, but my eyes fluttered closed for what felt like a few seconds. The next thing I knew I was being shaken awake.

I peered at Derek, who was hovering over me with an apprehensive expression on his face. Sunlight filtered through the leaves on the trees, forming a halo-like light around Derek's head. Derek leaned forward, and my heart thumped loudly in my chest, but he whispered in my ear not to panic and to get up. I frowned at whatever thought that had formed in my head and followed his instructions and cautiously got up with assistance, his hand lightly gripping on my arm.

I was about to ask his what was going on until I saw it. A dead possum was staring blankly at me and Derek. Tori, Liz, and Simon were still curled up and asleep and didn't notice the poor creature I had raised. It whimpered and he hesitated before moving a rotten leg, filled with maggots, towards us. Panic whirled through my head, but I knew it couldn't hurt us. It looked afraid, not angry. But I was angry, angry with myself for raising that animal.

"Just do what you did last time," Derek murmured in my ear, trying not to startle me or the possum.

"I-I don't know how," I whispered back to him, trying to rack my brain of what I did before.

"You did it before. Just remember," He said, tracing circles on the small of my back reassuringly. It wasn't calming though, it just sent my heart into overdrive.

I tried to focus as best as I could and closed my eyes. I pictured to possum and mentally gave it a shove. He fell back, but it wasn't enough. I tried some more, but each time I failed. I opened my eyes, the animal was so close, and all the fear in his eyes disappeared as he looked at Simon and Tori, approaching them. I closed my eyes again, and push so hard, telling him to stay away from my friends.

I heard a thunk and my eyes flew open. Derek let out a sigh of relief and patted me on the back. The possum was sent back, I didn't know where I pushed him to, but that didn't matter at the moment. I took a shaky breath and looked away from the dead animal and back to Derek.

He eyed me, not with disgust, but with something else. I stared, not knowing what that look meant, but he looked away from me and back to our sleeping friends.

"We-we should wake them," I said, voice wavering.

He just nodded and turned his attention back to them. He told them that we can to steer out quickly, that Edison would be sure to be looking for us; we all agreed and walked towards the main road.

Derek spotted a very large carriage come to a slow halt. Derek told us that he would ask the driver where he was going, and we would jump into the back of the carriage. Tori immediately agreed and Liz followed her, but Simon seemed to think we would get caught. Simon doubted Derek's social skills, as did I, but no one was really searching for Derek compared to Simon and I, so we agreed.

"We have to hurry," Simon whispered as the five of us slinked closer to the carriage. The carriage was quite large and plain, a simple box shape with no intricate designs. I assumed it was a storage carriage by the sheer size and the multiple horses leading in. The driver sat up front, drinking some water and eating an apple.

Derek walked up to him causally enough, asking innocently for directions. He almost even smiled and nodded, but I was rushed onto the back before I could see anymore of what was going on.

The carriage stank, we seemed to be hauling used horse supplies, but the hay was comfy enough to sit on. I watched the door nervously, afraid it would burst open and the driver would scream at us angrily and contact Edison. But that never happened, Derek silently sneaked through and told us we were heading in the direction of Lyle, but we'd have to switch carriages every few hours. I nodded.

We did switch rides, Derek would talk to the driver and Simon, Tori, Liz, and I would hop into the back, later followed by Derek. Liz didn't complain, she didn't really speak, just smiled at me every once in a while. Simon kept the complaints to a minimum and he and I made small talk. He seemed nice enough and he had a good sense of humor. I thought that maybe we could become great friends, but I wished that we didn't have an arranged marriage. Derek sat and watched, occasionally talking quietly to us. Night fell quickly and I soon fell into a dreamless sleep.

I heard my name being whispered quietly and I rolled over, opening my eyes slightly, but only seeing darkness. I sat up, afraid that we had been caught or I raised the dead, but I saw familiar green eyes staring back at me.

"I-I have to get off," Derek said, voice straining to get the words out. I inched closer to him and felt the heat radiating off him before I could even touch him. I then placed my hand on his forehead, it was burning hot.

"You have a fever, Derek. We can't get off now, don't be foolish, you need to rest."

He just watched me, and it all clicked. He was going to Change, Change into a werewolf, and he wanted to let me know.

"I'm coming with you, then," I said quickly and sent him a look, telling him that there was no arguing with my decision. He only nodded, looking defeated as he mumbled something sounding like a 'thanks'.

I rushed over to Liz, and then thinking better of it woke Tori up. I told her that we would meet up with them at Lyle. I wasn't sure she heard me properly, but she waved me off and fell to the ground to sleep some more.

I glanced at Derek one more time, and I opened to door to the carriage and jumped out with him following behind me.

**Hey! Okay, I finished planning out what's going on for the remaining few chapters, but I am open up to suggestions. We are going to have some more action and romance oriented scenes soon! Please favorite, follow, and review!**

**Also, I am feeling slightly discouraged with my other story. I practically have no views. It's that bad. I would really appreciate it. I'm going to focus more on my other story than this one, but please read it. My friend and I made up everything: The plot, characters, scenery, EVERYTHING! So please read that! Thanks!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey! Okay, so here is chapter 12! Hope you enjoy! Please favorite, follow, and review.**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Kelley Armstrong.**

Chapter 12

Chloe's P.O.V.

I groaned and stood up, stretching my back and my legs. When I jumped out of the carriage, I fell the wrong way and landed on my neck. I shook it off and looked around in the dark for Derek. He was sitting up, rubbing his arm furiously, sweat glistening on his face.

I walked closer to him, holding my hand out for him to take it and get up. He eyed my outstretched hand for a moment before bringing his large hand into mine. As soon as he got up, he began to stumble. I sighed and reached for him, putting my arm around his waist, trying to support his tall frame.

I looked around, trying to assess where we were. Far to our left there was a large area filled with trees. I assumed it was the forest and practically dragged Derek towards it. I tried to conceal us as far as possible in the woods, but it was a struggle with Derek tripping over his feet.

After what felt like decades, I found a small clearing with multicolored leaves scattering across the dirt ground. I laid him down on the ground and he immediately started to remove his clothing, almost tearing it off him. I glanced away, trying to hide my obvious blush. I turned back to him when I heard a guttural noise sound from behind me.

Derek was shaking and vomiting all over the place, hair growing and contracting from his skin. I rushed forward and place a hand on his back, trying to make this more soothing for him as possible. I whispered encouragement in his ear, even though I was nearly positive he wasn't listening.

"G-g-go," Derek spat out, his voice sounding inhuman. "W-when I tu-turn into a w-wolf."

"No, Derek, I'll stay with you," I said to him as his back arched up and he convulsed again.

"Da-dangerous," he managed to mumble.

"I'll be okay, I'm staying with you."

He didn't get a chance to argue, because he let out a long, low howl and the hair all over his body grew even longer. His back made a snapping noise and he released a blood curling scream. His fingers dug into the ground and I raced towards him. His hands suddenly flew backwards, hitting my face. I fell back, my vision slightly blurred.

I blinked. Then I blinked again. Derek was a wolf, a huge black wolf. He watched me cautiously, his nervous green eyes expecting me to scream. I didn't, I just looked at him. His black fur was same ebony color of his hair. His beautiful green eyes were exactly the same, just larger.

He wasn't dangerous, he's just Derek. My Derek. I smiled and moved closer to him, placing my hand on the back of his neck. His eyes flitted to mine, the nervous aura changed into a happy and relieved one. He bounced up, tail wagging. He tried to run around, but failed miserably, his feet constantly being tangled together.

The next two hours flew past quickly. I played with Derek, something I never thought I could even be able to do. We played hide and seek, mainly me hiding so he could find me, he always did. The more and more time I spent hiding, I was able to think, about everything. I thought about how my aunt betrayed me, what my father was doing, how we were ever going to meet up with my friends, if Edison was going to find us, and most of all, Derek. Mainly what I was feeling towards Derek.

Just the mention of his name sent my stomach twisting, or seeing his rare smile that made my heart thump loudly in my chest, making me stop whatever I was doing momentarily. Even when he was angry with me I knew what he was really saying, that he wanted me to be safe. I didn't want all this to happen though; he would never reciprocate those feelings. He most likely barely thought of me as a friend.

I continued to think about it until he popped out of nowhere, his tail wagging and tongue lolling. I smiled and reached forward, entangling my fingers in his soft fur. He inched closer, pressing his muzzle into the crook of my neck. I let out a sigh, whatever this was, I didn't want it to end, and I just wished he was human at the moment. After several minutes, I was the first to pull away. I yawned and laid down on the ground. He shook his head, glancing around.

"Are you going to Change back?" I asked.

He dipped his head, nodding back to me.

I got up, and we walked back to where his clothes were. The Change back wasn't as gruesome as before. Soon his was lying on the ground, nearly passed out from exhaustion. I blushed and passed him his pants, which he accepted bashfully.

"Thanks for helping me out," He mumbled.

"Ye-yeah, no problem."

"Is this okay?" He asked, pointing to his bare chest, his cheeks slightly pink. "It gets pretty hot Changing."

I felt my face go tomato red and could only manage to nod.

He looked at me warily one last time before closing his jade orbs. I laid down and soon fell asleep.

I awoke to a growl sound from behind me and strong arms tightening their grip on my waist. My eyes shot open and I stared at the two men standing in front of us.

**Hey! Hope you liked this chapter! Thanks to everyone for the reviews! I really appreciate it! Please favorite, follow, and review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! Hopefully you all love this chapter and blow up my review box! Enjoy!**

******Disclaimer: All characters belong to Kelley Armstrong**

Chapter 13

Chloe's P.O.V.

I jumped in the air and felt Derek abruptly stand up, he then grabbed my arm, pulling me up as well. I scrambled up and looked at the men, one blonde, the other a brunette. The blonde was watching me, his greedy blue eyes scanned all over my body. His eyes snapped up to mine and gave me a grin that made me shiver.

Derek hand was on my back, pushing me behind him, I knew what he was doing, trying to distance myself from this gruesome man. Derek touched my hand, and I knew he was about to run, warning me to do the same.

"Souza," The brunette said to Derek. At that, Derek and I sprinted in the opposite direction. I was running as fast as I could, heart thumping so hard in my chest that I thought that it was about to burst. My legs already ached, and I tried desperately to keep up with Derek's long legs.

We hadn't gotten far before I my head snapped backwards in pain, the blonde had grabbed me by the hair while his left hand roughly harassing my face. I tried to blink back the tears that were building and find some way to squirm out of his grasp, but to no prevail. Tears blocked my vision, I was so afraid of what was going to happen to me, but I wanted Derek to get out of there as fast as possible.

I heard a growl and my eyes flew open, everything was a blur and I felt the grip on me tighten, as I heard the connection of a fist in the blonde's face. I screamed at Derek to run, to leave me, but he didn't listen, he just continued to punch the man holding me, his face contorted in anger.

The man didn't respond to Derek's action, only smirked at him, as his hand traveled lower and lower down my back, making me gulp.

"Let go of her," Derek said, his voice so low and raspy that I was afraid he was going to Change again. He looked as though he was going to attack again, but kept still. "Take me back to Edison, just let her go."

"Edison?" The man sputtered behind me. "We're not from Edison! We're collecting the prize for the Pack."

Derek looked unconvinced and tried to remain calm, looking everywhere but me. "I'll do whatever you want, let her go."

My eyes widened and I stared at him, a protest on my lips. "Dere-," I started, but a hand flew over my mouth, mumbling the rest.

"What a willing werewolf," Laughed the man from behind me. "Must be his mate, this one! I love breaking other wolves mates."

Derek visibly stiffened and looked as though he was about to pounce. I sent him a look, telling him to stop, to calm down, and to get the hell out of there. He met my gaze, and shook his head slightly.

"What are you going to do to him?" I managed to snap out, glaring at the brunette.

The brunette smirked, "Tell the Princess, Liam."

The blonde, Liam, grinned, "Kill him."

I thrashed around in Liam's arms, but Derek was emotionless as he said, "Don't make her watch."

Liam gripped me tighter, "No, Ramon will kill you. While he does that, I'll have a little fun with your mate."

Revulsion filled me, I wanted to throw up, but Derek was much more important. I needed to think of something quickly. My mind raced, different ideas shoving each other. Ramon slowly approached Derek, a rope resting in his hands.

Derek's mouth twitched as he looked at me, shoving his hands in his pockets. He then looked at the ground and back to me. He was indicating to his weapon in his pocket that we took to Edison. I immediately thought of my knife, but didn't make a grab for it, not yet.

"Hold on," Derek said, glancing back at Ramon. "Why kill me? What does this 'Pack' want with my body?"

Liam smirked at Derek, at the same time his grip on me loosened. "The Pack wants the satisfaction and knowledge that the only relative of Zachary Caine is dead."

I pushed my arms further down, towards the pocket of my robe. I twisted slightly, so that Ramon couldn't see my hand entering my pocket and Liam couldn't feel it.

Liam continued, "We're just going to kill you, simple enough. The Pack's going to be the one to cut you up. Shame really, you don't seem anything like your daddy. He was the omega, but you, you have the aura and potential of an alpha."

"What are you in the Pack?" Derek asked. My fingers enclosed around the knife, I glanced at Derek, trying to keep up face expressionless.

Ramon let out a snort of laugh, "We're not in the Pack! The Pack can only hunt in uncharted territories, which this is not, so they hire us. We kill you, we get paid."

"Yeah, the Pack hires us when they can't do the dirty work. We're currently in Kingdom Lyle, where they can't-," Liam stopped short and let out a hiss of pain and fell to the ground once the blade of my knife left his leg.

I jumped out of reach and Derek immediately swung into action as Ramon raced towards him. I looked to my left, watching the bushes shudder and three animals burst out.

One was a dead bird, most likely a sparrow, it began to fly up into the air and approached Ramon, swooping at his eyes. Another animal was a small black dog with dirty, matted fur, it ran towards Liam, who was already getting up and bit into his side. The third animal was a fully grown deer; it jumped into action as well, antlers stabbing at Ramon's back.

I stood there, feet rooted to the ground and concentrated harder than I ever had before. I closed my eyes, tuning out all the noise of the fighting and focusing on what I was doing, it was as if I was tugging on a thin line that was ready to break, I needed to be careful.

Someone grabbed hold of me, and even before my eyes opened I knew it was Derek by the tender way he was touching me. I wanted to melt into his arms and know that everything was fine, the worst was over, but it wasn't really, who knew what was to come next. I stared up at him, gashes all over his face. I was furious with him, what we had just done was dangerous, and he could have easily had died, but before I had time to yell at him he was already running. I ran after, trying to keep my footing.

After an elongated time, we found a small area covered with leaves far away enough that Derek allowed us to stop. I took a deep, ragged breath and turned on him.

"What you did was reckless, Derek," I said, staring up at him.

He frowned, "We're fine. It doesn't matter now."

"It does matter!"

"No, it doesn't."

"You can't always do this, Derek," I shouted firmly at him.

"Do what? All I did was help and save your ass," he said, voice raging.

"Don't put me in front of you. Don't ever put me in front of you!"

"What are you talking about? I saved you! I always save you!"

"By putting yourself in danger," I screeched taking a step forward and shoving my finger to his chest.

"Don't be stupid! You wouldn't be able to handle anything without me!"

"I can handle enough without you! I don't need you always looking after me!"

"Of course I need to look after you! You don't get it, do you? They were going to hurt you, in ways I can't even think about right now! You're the most important person in my life, how my I suppose to sit around and watch you get stupidly hurt," he shouted, however green eyes widening once realizing what he had just said.

Without warning my lips crashed into his, both to my surprise and Derek's.

**Don't kill me! Okay, so I hope that was good and you all liked it! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorited, followed, and even just read it! I appreciate it so much, this is my first story EVER, and I thought no one would read it, but you guys did and I love you!**

**I need to stop being sappy, but thanks so much. The story's coming to an end, there are only going to be two more chapters. I'll try to get chapter 13 out soon, maybe tomorrow or the next. **

**Please favorite, follow, and review! Love you!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys! My computer has a virus so it might take a while for the last chapter. Sorry! But enjoy this one! I think it's okay. Not that amazing, but whatever. **

******Disclaimer: All characters belong to Kelley Armstrong**

Chapter 14

Chloe's P. O.V.

Without warning my lips crashed into his, both to my surprise and Derek's. I felt strong arms constrict around my waist as my hands flew around his neck, entangling in his dark, messy hair. Although hesitant at first his soft lips began working against my own, with just as much need.

Our hearts were racing, not being able to tell whose is whose. He bit at my bottom lip with such urgency that made my lips part in a gasp. My hands were tangled in his long, dark hair, and his were around my waist, pulling me even closer.

Unfortunately, out of breath, we broke for air. Foreheads leaning against each other, panting and gasping for breath as he managed the most beautiful smile I had ever seen. At that sight I felt my knees go weak and tightened my grip on him.

Taking that as a sign of encouragement he gently pressed his lips to mine. I responded immediately, however this kiss was different. The previous one was of built up frustration and passion, whereas this one proved how much he cared for me and I for him.

Lips molding together as his arms tugged firmly on my waist. My hands put more pressure on his neck, pulling him closer to me. Kissing him was everything I wanted to feel. The electricity that jolted through my body, making me even more awake, yet dazed at the same time. Reluctantly, we both pulled away.

"D-Derek," I breathed.

"I'm sorry," he said shortly, looking at me.

"W-what," I asked and pushed myself away. "You can kiss me like that and say you're sorry!"

"No," he said, obviously resisting the chuckle building up in his throat. "I'm not sorry about that, I was sorry about before, I should have thought it through, but I will do anything to keep you safe." He took a step towards me and brushed a stray lock from my face. "I'm not sorry about kissing you at all," he whispered in my ear, making me shiver slightly.

I looked up into his jade orbs and spotted uncertainty. He had never done this before, and was scared of my reaction of him being so forward. That caused my knees to grow weak and lifted myself on my tiptoes, "Good." I muttered and placed my lips on his.

"How much longer?" I asked Derek, snuggling into his side. We were currently on a carriage filled with empty crates heading near the heart of Kingdom Lyle.

I felt him exhale before he answered me, "About two more hours. Then we walk to Lyle and meet up with Simon and Tori."

I nodded and his arm hugged me tighter around the waist. "And Liz."

He shifted uncomfortably next to me, "Yeah, and Liz. Do- do you want to talk about it?"

"No, I don't even know what's going on, but maybe it's better this way. We're not in Saunders or in Bae or even in Edison, we can be the people we want to be here." I whispered to him, "And I don't have to marry Simon."

"You would have to live in hiding."

"Maybe I can be an anonymous playwright," I nudged him as I said that, he only scowled.

A moment of silence passed before Derek spoke, "You should probably get some rest. It's going to be a long and boring ride."

I glanced at him, "It doesn't have to be boring. We can make the most of our time."

He looked at me, "How so?"

I blushed furiously, but didn't lose my confidence, "I don't know, maybe something like this." I said as I pressed my lips against his for a second, and then quickly pulled away.

He tried suppressing his smile, but his lips upturning in a crooked grin, "I suppose this'll work."

I laughed and inched closer before he kissed my lightly, making my whole body feel like putty.

The carriage ride felt much shorter than it actually was and I was reluctant to get off, I enjoyed having this private time with Derek. Who knew how much time I could have with him. I never expected this to happen, falling for a servant, and him falling for me as well. Although I had only known him for a few months, it felt longer and I felt happier.

Before I knew it, Derek and I were walking down a dirt path, trying to be as inconspicuous as possible, our hands entangled together. We could see the castle, it was rather close, but we didn't hear any chatter from the villagers. Everything was deathly silent, expect for the occasional chirp from a bird.

As we approached the castle I looked around for the market, or anything, but found nothing. Everything was empty. There was no source of life in the whole kingdom.

"We should get out of here." Derek murmured to me, still staring at the scarce landscape.

I shook my head, "We have to find Tori, Liz, and Simon."

He frowned, "I have their scent, but its' masked pretty heavily."

"Maybe your werewolf senses are lacking," I teased.

"Could you summon Liz or something."

"How exactly am I supposed to do that?"

"How should I know? You're the necromancer."

I let out a sigh before I closed my eyes. I pictured Liz, and trying pulling her closer to me, but she wasn't moving any closer. I tried giving a yank, but she only stumbled. I was starting to get frustrated, and decided to give up.

"Chloe!" Screamed a female voice in the distance. I jumped in the air and let out a rather large yelp.

"Is it Liz?" Derek grumbled next to me. I could only nod as I tried to calm my racing heart.

Derek was the first to spot them. He saw Tori and Simon bickering quietly as they approached us. Their clothing was mangled, dirt and rips everywhere from sleeping on the ground. Suddenly they disappeared.

"Hey!" I said to Derek, scanning around frantically. His eyes widened in surprise as well.

The next thing I knew Tori, Liz, and Simon were all standing before us. I grinned at them and hurtled myself at Tori in a hug.

I scrambled off her quickly enough, "Where is everyone? How did you suddenly just appear right in front of us?"

Liz and Simon smiled kindly at us as Tori spoke. "No one's here because it's a loony bin! The castle's an asylum, seriously. I overheard two guards talking about a new group of people being sent here because they're absolutely insane. And for the disappearing act, I learned a little trick." She said, wiggling her fingers and eyebrows.

Simon cut in, "Oh please, stop giving yourself all the credit, I was the one who got us at to Lyle. But we have even more important news! We overheard some guard talking about your dad tracking down Davidoff and your aunt and threw them all in a dungeon! We can go home!"

Derek spoke, "Everyone?"

Simon grinned at him, "Yeah! We can go back to our own kingdoms, they even found the spies! Brilliant, your dad is, Chloe. We were waiting for you guys to return after your very abrupt leave."

I just grinned at my friends as Derek wrapped his arms around my waist, making Tori raise her eyebrows and Liz just gave me a large, goofy grin.

"I had to get off." Derek stated.

"Werewolf stuff, yeah, yeah. I just want to get home and out of this," Tori said, pointing to her clothes in disgust.

We stood their talking for several minutes, with an invisibility spell that Tori had cast over us. We decided to get a head start and head for Kingdom Saunders before dusk.

**Please favorite, follow, and review! Love you!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Ahh! Hey! I'm back! Too many exclamation points! Anyways, I'm so sorry I haven't updated sooner. Okay, I just want everyone to know I'm going to write another chapter or two after this. So I'm not done yet. Please favorite, follow, and review.**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Kelley Armstrong**

Chapter 15

Chloe's P.O.V.

Epilogue- Six months later

The cool breeze wrapped around me as I continued walking alongside him, his arm curled around my shoulders. It was already July, six months later, and I still managed to wake up in a cold sweat several times a week, yet we were able to keep it a secret.

I could hear the leaves crunch under my feet as I looked up at the few stars in the dark sky. The stars were so bright in comparison to the pale moonlight. It was such a beautiful evening, yet I frantically scanned my surrounding for any sign of trouble every couple minutes.

"Relax," His voice murmured beside me.

I sighed and slumped against him, looking up. "I know, its just, difficult I guess," I trailed off.

"Yeah, I know."

Silence engulfed the air for several minutes, until we found a small clearing with a large rock. We sat upon the cold, jagged surface of the boulder.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked, referring to my dream and why we were outside in the late night.

"No. It's- it's the same one." I responded.

"No it's not," I glanced up at him. "If it was we wouldn't be out here right now. You would have dealt with it on your own."

A soft smile grazed my lips; he was able to catch my lie. "Of course, how am I supposed to fool you, Derek?"

"You can't." His green eyes bore into mine and I had to resist everything not to lean up and kiss him. "Now, tell me."

I shifted, "It wasn't exactly a complete lie. It was… different." I shuddered as the dream replayed in my head.

He nodded and looked at me expectantly, eyes softened, but not exactly comforting, because that wasn't Derek. Derek was straightforward, yet complex. Derek was rude, yet loving. Derek had trouble understanding, yet he _tried_ to. Derek was far from perfect, yet he was just that, perfect to me. And because I was talking to Derek, and only to Derek, I told him everything.

It started as it always did; I was sitting in my room, white, bare walls entrapping me. My heart was pounding so hard in my chest and echoed through my whole body. A door near the corner of the room swung open as a man, Dr. Davidoff, waltzed through, my aunt following with silent footsteps.

Davidoff smiled through me, as if he didn't even see me there. That was new. I spun around and a sob racked through my body. There was Derek, lying on a cot, covered in bruises and cuts, wounds beginning to scab over.

He was unconscious. His ribcage was so damaged that I assumed his ribs had to be broken. His eyes were swollen, as well as his lips. I surged towards him, but my feet were rooted to the floor. I was frozen in place, only able to look at the gruesome sight.

"Chloe would not be happy with what you are doing to her peasant." Lauren said behind me to Davidoff.

"Which is why she doesn't know. Not yet anyways, correct?"

She nodded in response, eyes plastered on Derek. "Well, let's start the procedure. Shall we?"

Davidoff smiled graciously towards her.

"Tell me, will I do the same to him as I did to the Delaney girl?"

He laughed, a bitter, cruel laugh. "No, you silly woman. This _thing _is a werewolf. We shall not kill him, he will die by himself. Die from his wounds that we will give him."

Lauren smiled, her blue eyes alight. "Torture, a fate worse than death."

"I enjoy the way you think."

"We think alike."

They exchanged a smile before walking towards Derek. I tried to move, to distract them. They couldn't possibly hurt him, they just couldn't. Nothing happened, I couldn't move. Lauren opened a bag and pulled out a needle, scalper, and something else I didn't recognize and brought it closer and closer to Derek's face.

I tried to squeeze my eyes shut, but they were glued to the scene in front of me. I could barely breath and felt as though I was about to collapse. I was doing nothing, I felt so useless. I was the stereotypical damsel in distress that I always despised.

The metal connected with his face and his eyes flew open, but screams did not sound from him.

"Chloe," He whispered. "Chloe." And then the screams began.

**Please favorite, follow, and review! I appreciate it!**

**Oh my god. Hi! I'm so sorry! I haven't posted in almost a month. But I decided I might have 1-2 more chapters. Probably 1 and that will be posted within about a week. **

**School has been so busy. I'm now in a new grade and it's chaotic! So much homework and my laptop got a virus so now I'm stuck on the desktop. Anyways, I don't have really any excuses. I hope you all still remember this story! **


	16. Chapter 16

**It's the last chapter. It's kinda bittersweet for me in a way, but I'm happy it's over. Please enjoy. Don't forget to favorite, follow, and review! It's the last chapter!**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Kelley Armstrong **

Chapter 16

Chloe's P.O.V.

I slumped against Derek, my eyes closed, trying to block out the rest of the dream.

Derek caressed the side of my face softly. "It's alright. Davidoff's dead and Lauren's in jail. No one knows about what we are, and no one is going to know."

"How am I supposed to hide this for the rest of my life?" I peered up at him. "What happens the next time I raise a dead animal, or even a person?"

"Well, we'll have to learn to control it." Derek said gruffly.

"How are we supposed to find out how to do that? The only man who understood is dead!" I said, referring to Davidoff.

"You know, I can play the whining game too, Chloe. I'm a werewolf; I change into a different animal. The only people who understand are the werewolves in the Pack, and there's no way I'm going to visit them." Derek sighed and moved his dark hair back. "But we worked through it for me, and we can work through it for you too."

"I'm sorry, I guess the dream really wound me up. I'm used to them torturing me, not you. I-I didn't know how to handle it. I just could bear the thought of- of them taking your life."

He leaned down and kissed me softly. When we broke apart he whispered in my ear, "I'm not going leave, not anytime soon."

"And for as long as you let me, I'll follow you." I mumbled into his neck.

"You'll be stuck with me for a long time then." Derek murmured, a soft smile grazing his lips. I leaned up to kiss him, something that had become so comfortable to do within the last six months.

"I love you." Derek said softly, head buried in my hair.

I nearly giggled. Derek had told me he loved me before but I cherished each time he told me. I craved the way his deep voice grumbled it, eyes completely sincere as he said it, and lips slightly upturned as the precious words left his mouth.

"I love you too. I'm so happy there isn't really any drama anymore."

He kissed the side of my face. "Drama?"

"I mean, everything's okay, or as good as it's going to be. Tori's gotten over herself she's learned so much about her powers. Simon and you can see each other anytime you want. You're not a servant anymore, but my tutor. It's going well."

"And you and Simon aren't getting married." Derek said, a hint of a grin on his face.

"I was saving the best for last." I said, wrapping my arms around his torso. "I can't believe we managed to convince my father to cancel it. And I definitely can't believe he is letting me decide to marry whoever I want."

Derek's head shot up. "Anyone?"

I grinned at him. I had been hoping to tell him that news since my father had informed me earlier that day. "Anyone," I confirmed.

He nearly stumbled over the next few words. "You- you it could be a prince or c-commoner?"

I just nodded as his face turned slightly red and he looked away.

"We should get going. We have class tomorrow." Derek said, still not looking at me.

"Cancel it."

He looked at me incredulously. "What?"

"Cancel it. Tori won't mind, in fact, she'll rejoice."

"What would we do tomorrow, then?"

"Whatever we want," I said with a shrug.

"Alright, but I was finally going to explain alchemy to you." He said, his green eyes glowing in the dark.

"I'll make it up to you."

"How so?"

I moved closer to him and rested my forehead against his. I reached out and he gently grabbed me around the waist, pulling me even closer. I then closed the gap between us.

I don't know what it was. Maybe his warmth in the chilly nighttime air, or how I melted at his touch, but I felt complete for the first time in a long time.

**AHHH! ITS DONE! Oh my god, wow! I hope that wasn't over the top sappy and annoyingly bad at the end. I felt like they needed more romance, but I kinda piled it on at the end. So, I finished my very first story!**

**I'm going to write another Darkest Powers fanfiction too. I'm still thinking about it but my next one might have Chloe working for Derek and somehow they fall in love. I'm still deciding though. **

**Anyways, thank you all who have read this story! I can't wait to continue and write something better! I love you all and please favorite, follow, and review! **


End file.
